


Of Guilty Witchers and Sappy Bards

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gifts, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Singing, We Stan One Mary-Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Geralt, and Jaskier spend a little time apart.Of course, that's illegal and we won't stand for that.Also, Jaskier Serenades Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 11
Kudos: 244





	Of Guilty Witchers and Sappy Bards

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware I’ve messed up Yennefer’s name. Will fix soon
> 
> Also I’m writing every one of these at like 4am so please forgive any repetition in ideas or screw ups in spelling
> 
> This is my third Fan Fic, lets get hype!!!!!  
> Want to comment on something useful? Go ahead! I'll try and improve my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes, I'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes, I'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes, I'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

Drops of water slowly made their way across a cart sitting beside an old dilapidated barn. The wood of both the cart and barn looked soggy and about to fall apart any minute. Moss covered the old clay and hay that had been matted into the base of the cart, as to make it more structurally sound once upon a time. The drops of water slid off of the cart, over and down one of the wheels, finally coming to their resting place. A giant murky puddle. Spring had kicked down winter's door, dragged it out into the town courtyard, and lynched it like it had bedded some nobleman's daughter. The air was now slightly warmer and the first signs of life had sprung forth from the dead undergrowth. Insects of all kinds could be seen clamoring over what few brightly colored flowers had blossomed. Birds could be heard chirping frantically for the first mating round of the season. During the transition from winter to spring if one listened closely enough they could hear something else rustling about, not coming out of hibernation, but wanting to move about freely for the first time in a long time as well. It was the rustling of a Witcher's patience. Which grew shorter by the minute. 

*********************** 

Geralt and Jaskier had, since the snare trap incident, taken up a good many contracts for hunting down anything and everything that went bump in the night. It had been mostly smooth sailing and had garnered them a fair amount of coin. So much so that Geralt had gotten a spare coin pouch for miscellaneous expenses as well as the mandatory ones. Jaskier had sometimes on a few occasions convinced whatever lord or lady, that Geralt could have never bested whatever monster they were fighting that week, without him. Miraculously this sometimes gathered Jaskier his coin separate from Geralt's. Who would dare think Jaskier provided more than an amusing piece of bait for a monster. Hey, Geralt wasn't complaining, this ordeal they had found a rhythm in was more than fine. It kept Jaskier warm, fed, and mercilessly quiet. It had also allowed Geralt to pamper roach with new Horseshoes, fresh red apples, and even a new silver mane brush. Things were going swell. This was until the trio had found themselves back in Lindenvale. Oh, how Geralt didn't want to be back here. Had Jaskier not learned his lesson about this place the first time. Especially since there was only one inn and they both knew who owned it. 

*********************** 

Luckily though this time turned out to be different, the owner of the inn had been requested to testify about something related to Tax sequestering off in Oxenfurt, So the day to day operations had been left to his wife. She was a kind woman, sweet and peppy, always looking to give someone a reason to come back and stay. Although reaching her older years the wife, named Mary-Anne, had limitless energy and seemed to glow about her. She had instantly recognized Geralt as he and Jaskier had come in. She thanked him for "Giving my husband the kind of attitude adjustment he sorely needed." and said that he and Jaskier could stay there as long as they liked. So, they did. Well, at least Jaskier had because as they had reached a week's stay, Geralt had the temper of a dwarf being forced into lowly servitude by a king. Jaskier in between writing and composing had noticed that Geralt was one bad lyric away from burning the town down. So, he shooed Geralt off. He told Geralt to go off and take some time to himself. Just he and Roach. Go slay things, bed fine maidens, hell, go find Yennefer if it would lighten his mood. 

Geralt didn't want to leave the bard. The only things he wanted to slay were the women who constantly hit on Jaskier, and the only person he wanted to bed... played the lute and had soft silky skin, with eyes as blue as a royal's sapphire pendant. However, it did seem to make sense. Jaskier was working on something big, whether that was a ballad or a set of short songs, he needed his own alone time to work. Plus, Geralt really should check up with Yennefer and see how Ciri was doing. Supposedly under Yennefer she was blossoming and learning how to control chaos, using it to her advantage. So Geralt had told the bard that he would be leaving. He grunted a goodbye, grabbed his bag, and left the inn. Jaskier had been too engrossed in his work to even notice Geralt had left, only giving a small wave at the sound of whatever meaningless grunt Geralt had made. 

*********************** 

Far, far away from Jaskier and nearly a week later, it was raining again... Why? Geralt assumed it was the gods punishing him for his past and most definite future transgressions. Whether it was for his bucking of destiny's obvious push or the, in some people's eyes, obvious attempts to change Jaskiers person. He sighed to himself and shook his head as Roach trotted along seemingly content. Ugh with the weather like this he would make a horrible time in getting to Ciri... and Yennefer. But what could he do, the roads were flushed with mud in this downpour and if Roach moved any faster she would surely- Geralt plummeted to the side. Roach had stepped on a muddy rock near the road's edge and slipped. Luckily Roach had managed to slide gracefully down the small embankment. Geralt had not. He had landed in a fat muddy soup. 

Geralt's eye twitched. Sitting there motionless, drenched in mud covering his entire being, he fumed at the appalling weather. Stupid rain, Stupid Yennefer, Stupid... Geralt exasperatedly screamed into the air. Birds taking off from whatever tree they had been riding out the rainstorm in. Geralt stood up and guided Roach back onto the road. Angrily Geralt kicked the stone Roach had slipped on. Unfortunately, the stone was far more embedded into the ground than he had imagined, causing him to barrel his foot into it without the stone budging. Geralt hollered again. This was going to be the death of him. Screw it, he would make camp soon and deal with his current muddy state, and now throbbing foot. 

*********************** 

Back at the inn, Jaskier had an audience of one. The Innkeeper's wife. The pair sat in Jaskiers room opposite each other as Jaskier explained his current musical muse and motivation. He would give her snippets of his songs and explain what each part meant. She seemed delighted to have someone so emotionally colorful to be chatting with. Even if Jaskier's current outfit looked more like a traveling swordsman. 

("His Bardic outfits had all but evaporated, leaving him one outfit left. He would guard it with his life. Who would want to steal his outfits? He would wager it was the lovely lassies and maidens who always crooned over his songs. He would have to start locking his door at night as Geralt always asked him to. He never did.) 

"So, Mary-Anne, you see in this segment of my new song I'm referring to the first feeling of being separated from a loved one. It's a feeling that has never been felt before and this should convey it nicely!" Jaskier proudly stated, pointing at one of the song's lines. 

The inn keeper's wife clapped, beaming back at Jaskier. 

"Oh, my sweet boy, does this song come from personal experience? Has some huffy lady out there hurt you so?" 

Jaskier blushed looking back down at his work. 

"Not exactly so, I mean yeah, this song comes from a place inside me, but..." he trailed off 

"Oh, I didn't mean to make it too personal!" Mary-Anne grinned and put a hand on Jaskiers knee. 

"Haha, oh you're fine," Jaskier said back. He smiled. 

"It's just that the singer has a history with the person in the song and they do oh so hate being apart from them. It's almost like they have a piece of their soul walking around without them. Especially in this deep and dark world." Jaskier tentatively explained. 

Mary-Anne looked back with a soft smile. She had an idea of who this song might be mentioned, but she would never ask Jaskier. He would tell her if he wanted to. 

"Once I'm done with this song, I think I'll play it in the tavern. last time I was run off and didn't have time to go back and wow them with my musical talents! Geralt said I was being petty about wanting to go back the next day and wow them. I think he was right, but how dare he lecture me about being petty! He always acts petty after my shows when all of the ladi-" 

Jaskier looked up from his composing. 

"Ne- ne- never mind" he muttered. 

Mary-Anne just chuckled lightly. 

A quiet moment passed between the two. 

"Would you like to accompany me down to the tavern deary?" she asked Jaskier 

"Lunch is on me today!" 

Jaskier stood straight up and tossed his composure onto the writing desk beside his bed. 

"Not if I pay for us first!" 

Jaskier and Mary-Anne playfully made their way out of the room, out of the Inn and towards the tavern. 

*********************** 

Geralt had finally pitched a tent, set up a small fire and wrung his clothes out. Roach had been tied to one of the nearby trees, where thankfully there were enough branches to keep the rain away. Geralt was still muttering curses to the universe when he went digging through his bag for a spare change of clothes. The bag was full of his clothes; however, it had been the clothes Jaskier was borrowing. Ugh. Geralt rolled his eyes, he had enough clothes to make do. How could he have been stupid enough to grab the wrong bag? He was all over the place these days. He blamed it on Jaskiers' multiple attempts to have them stay in one place for a long time. 

That drove Geralt nuts. He hated waiting around places. Just as he sat here now waiting for the rain to pass. He was about to throw the bag to the side when he noticed at the bottom of the bag was the least obnoxious troubadour in baby blue. This was his chance. Finally, get rid of the last of Jaskiers Stupid outfits. The ones that jingled for no reason. The ones whose colors attracted beasts! The ones who he wanted to rip off of Jaskier as he mounted hi... Geralt shook his head. He knew what to do. So, balling up the last troubadour, He tossed it into the fire. He chuckled as it burned, sizzling and burning in the rain. 

*********************** 

It was a few days later when Geralt finally saw Yennefer. Although it wasn't the kind of meeting he had planned. Not only was he nowhere near where Yennefer said she and Ciri would be waiting for Geralt, but it was also practically in the middle of nowhere. Geralt had only noticed her as he had stopped to look for some green grass for Roach to chow down on. He had seen a woman in dark wares walking down the road. Not that he cared it was a woman. He had wondered to himself what someone would be out wandering the parts alone for. But as she had approached, he saw the familiar purple eyes and the unmistakable scent of lilac and gooseberries. 

"Why are you here." He grunted. 

"We need to talk..." She said slyly. 

Geralt kicked some dirt around next to roach. 

"What could be so important you left Ciri alone?" 

"I didn't, she's not where I said she would be, we had to move locations." Yennefer ran a hand down Roache's mane. 

"Why would you have to move, you're very powerful. Besides where's safer than with you?" Geralt said plainly. 

"Nilfgaurdian forces are moving northeast, there was a whole legion headed our way, I cannot risk her being exposed to THAT. And she's somewhere you can at least approve of." Yennefer winked at Geralt. 

"No, you're right. She shouldn't have to be near all those soldiers. Also, unless she's under my arm or yours, I highly doubt there's anywhere safer." Geralt scowled. 

"Kaer Morhen." 

Geralt rubbed his face with his hands. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Yen." 

Yenifer slightly winced at the nickname. 

"Why Kaer Morhen? It's not like I've been back in any reasonable such time, that place could be falling apart more than it already was. You left the girl with my fellow Witchers...." Geralt look exacerbated. 

"I thought the goal was to help Ciri control what she was... Not turn her into a damn Witcher Yennefer." Geralt sighed, putting his forehead to Roach's saddle. 

"You're messing with destiny here." 

"OH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Yennefer blurted out. 

"Look at what you're doing! Bucking Destiny's plans for you! You don't even look like the man you were when I first met you! And the thing with the scrawny bard! My Gods, what are you doing Geralt!?" Yennefer was ranting at him. 

Geralt picked up a pebble and chucked it at Yennefer. 

"Fucks to what you think Yen. I'm not destiny's Bitch." Geralt bellowed. 

"Right, and I'm going to have kids someday!" Yennefer retorted. 

"Geralt, get back on the straight and narrow or you're going to find out just how destiny gets someone like you back on track. Cut the thing with the bard off, stop trying to turn him into you. It's one thing to mess with your destiny but don't go ruining it for others. Gather what gear you have and come to Kaer Morhen. I hear a few of your Witcher friends have words to say to you." Yennefers' voice was sad and melancholic. 

"I don't want to go back... there's nothing for me there." Geralt responded. 

"There's more than you think there is... I'll see you there in a few weeks' time Geralt" 

and with that Yennefer opened a portal and swiftly stepped through. 

"Stupid portals" Geralt grunted, as he hoisted himself up on top of Roach. 

*********************** 

"It's Done! It's Done! It's Done!" Jaskier yelled as he ran from his room down to the front desk area of the inn. Mary-Anne was there quietly pouring over the last few months ledger for the inn. Her brow furrowed and eyes lifeless. She seemed to be discovering something of a worry, but it wasn't clear what she had seen. This is when an excitable Jaskier slid off the stair's railing, landing in front of the desk. 

"It's Done! I finished my collection of songs!" Jaskier squealed loudly. 

Mary-Anne looked up from the ledger, eyes full of life now. 

"My goodness Jaskier you look terrible!" she laughed. 

"How long did you stay up finishing these works?" 

Jaskier beamed back, ignoring the comment about his appearance. 

"I took all night and up until daybreak." 

"I went through six Quills and Three bottles of ink!" 

"Oh, my Jaskier!" Mary-Anne gasped. 

"I'm very proud of you for finishing it all up!" She closed the ledger and put it under some other books on her desk. 

"Will you be performing some of your songs tonight? My husband will be home tonight from his legal matters in Oxenfurt!" She asked and then stated. 

"Yes, I think I will." Jaskier puffed up his chest. 

"Well, then I think this might be the right time for this then." Mary-Anne smiled and reached under the desk, fumbling around for something. 

When she reached back out, she held out a small silver pendant. It had the insignia of a moon on it, the moon made of some sort of white gemstone that shone when sunlight flickered over it. 

"I figured this might pair up nicely with someone else we both know" She winked at Jaskier and lowered the gift into his hands. 

Jaskier stood there motionless astonished someone he knew for only a short while would go out of their way to give him such a nice gift. 

"No, I can't take this... It's far too nice for someone who travels like me..." 

"Oh, I insist, My Great grandfather said that this was a gift to be given to ones we cherish and believe in. It's been in and out of my family more times than I can count." She seemed genuinely happy giving it to Jaskier. 

"Plus, it's rumored that when you find the one, you're destined to be with forever, it will levitate. Of course, that's nonsense." she laughed, wrapping Jaskier's hands closed around the pendant. 

"Why have you not given this to your husband?" Jaskier asked. 

"Oh him? We married out of necessity. To keep our family's small wealth alive instead of stagnant. I love him but he's always been a grumpy man with little ambition. We've never even been on Holiday together. Besides after the way he treated you the last time, I won't be giving him, anything for a while." Mary-Anne rummaged through her papers and stacked them neatly. 

"Now you go get ready for tonight, sleep, eat, bathe. I have some... monetary work to sort through... I'm sure I'll catch you at the tavern later tonight Hmmm sweetie?" 

The fire inside Jaskier again shone brightly. 

"Of course! I'll have a seat saved for you and your husband near wherever I play!" 

Jaskier turned to run off. 

"Don't forget about your Wolf!" Mary-Anne yelled after him. 

"There's no way he would know about this impromptu show! Plus, he hates my jaunty singing" Jaskier yelled back. 

"Love always finds a way young man!" she yelled back. 

Jaskier couldn't hear that last comment but destiny had.... and destiny would have Geralt attend even if it killed him. 

Jaskier was always ready for a show but tonight he was even more excited than ever. 

*********************** 

Geralt had made his way back towards Lindenvale after his encounter with Yennefer. He was tired and angry he had gone so far out of his way only to be steered back around. Well, at least he would get to see Jaskier, hold him close and know he was safe. Of course, after what Yennefer had said, Geralt was feeling a little guilty. He had been slowly turning Jaskier into a smaller version of himself. Which he admitted couldn't be bad for the bard's wellbeing. but he did feel the slightest twinge of guilt knowing he hadn't explained it to Jaskier as he was doing it. Hmmm. Perhaps he could compromise a little. Get him something that was Jaskier almost as much as it was Geralt. He could still dress the bard in an outfit that would keep him safe, but also something the bard would actively choose to wear. He had thought about this days ago as he had camped out hiding from a rainstorm. So in the next larger town, he passed through Geralt purchased some things he figured would suit Jaskier. Stupid feelings. Making him feel guilty. Making him feel warm inside knowing Jaskier would love what he was buying. Stupid thoughts about Jaskier, slipping out of whatever he would be wearing, only to put on wat Geralt was buying. Although maybe it would be better to have the bard not wear anything at all... Geralt would have to see that one through. 

*********************** 

It was finally nighttime and Jaskier was fuming. 

WHERE THE LITERAL FUCK, WAS HIS BABY BLUE OUTFIT!?!?!?! THIS WAS THE LAST OUTFIT HE HAD.

He realized in an instant what had happened. Geralt must have taken his bag instead. 

Shit, Shit, Shit! 

Jaskier was due in the tavern any minute. Mary-Anne had pressured her husband into inviting as many of the townsfolk as he could muster and even had asked some of the people staying at the Inn. She was a sweet older lady, who believed in Jaskiers talent. Most people didn't, brushing him off wherever he played. Jaskier didn't want to show up late and let her down. Plus, Jaskier was determined to show off his abilities and prove that he shouldn't have been shunned from that same tavern months ago. 

Jaskier Pulled on a hemmed down tunic and set of trousers that used to belong to Geralt. Huh, it seemed like everything he had, recently belonged to Geralt. Was it Geralt the one stealing his bardic outfits? No that would be insane. Right? Jaskier topped the outfit off with a jacket, that had thankfully not been stolen, as he usually kept it wrapped up with his fur pelts. It was an Orange jacket that had fluffy dollied edges and an inflated set of shoulder pads. Take that fashion thief, he still had one decent piece of clothing! Jaskier yanked his lute over his person and bolted down the stairs and out of the in headed for the Tavern. 

*********************** 

Unbeknownst to him, Geralt arrived in Lindenvale shortly after, what would be one of Jaskier's greatest perceived performances, had begun. Geralt had once again set Roach up in the stables, parted with coin, threatened...nobody? Geralt had no idea where the stable master was. So, he just left a coin on the desk and Roach in a stable. Geralt grunted and grabbed his bag from roach as well as two fine large leather bags. Geralt made his way over to the Inn. Passing by the tavern he could hear a large commotion coming from the tavern, Geralt chose to ignore it.... for now. As he entered the Inn he was greeted by a sight. The Angry male innkeeper was yelling at his wife, who had introduced herself a month or so ago as Mary-Anne. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USED UP OUR SAVINGS?!" 

"Mary, calm down." 

"YOU SPENT IT ALL?!" 

"Look the crown is allowing me to use a character witness to defend myself...it has to be you, Mary!" 

"ITS MARY-ANNE AND IT WASN'T EVEN LEGAL!!" She slapped her husband. 

The man looked dumbfounded before noticing Geralt was standing there with an angry look on his face. 

Mary-Anne looked horrified and shuffled over to Geralt. 

in between tears she managed to squeak out, 

"You...Your... Your boy is putting on a show in the tavern, J..j..join us when you can..." 

Mary-Anne fled the inn towards the tavern. 

Geralt dropped what he was carrying. He Grabbed the Innkeeper by his throat lifting him far off of the ground. 

"Leave and never return or you will be KILLED!" He roared. 

The windows shook violently, and the vase of flowers on the front desk cracked. 

The innkeeper turned pale as snow. A little pee trickled down his leg. 

Geralt slammed the man down onto his feet. 

"S...S...S...Shes doomed without me" The man sputtered. 

Geralt growled, showing his teeth, eyes lit up like an amber fire roaring during the dry seasons. 

The man yipped and ran out of the inn and down the road. Hopefully never to be seen again. 

Geralt huffed and puffed as he tried to calm down. He walked upstairs and kicked Jaskiers rooms door open. The bolt shattered and flew into the room. He threw his clothing bag into the room. However, he set down the two fine leather bags gently. Geralt walked into the washroom and over to the mirror. He looked a mess, Teeth showing, hair sticking every which way, eyes black with veins spreading across his cheeks. That was only supposed to happen during a hunt. Geralt punched the wall. His fist went clean through. Fuck. He pulled his fist out and rested both palms flat on the wall. He needed to calm down. 

After taking a short minute to himself he finally looked at the mirror again. He looked relatively normal, dirty, but normal. Geralt pulled his hair undone from the bun he had it in above his head. He reached into the tub to grab what little water remained. He ran his fingers through his silver mane, trying desperately, to sort his hair out. After a minute or two of trying to scrub what dirt remained on his face off as well, he turned his attention to his outfit. He smoothed out his trousers, fluffed his shirt a bit before tucking it into his waistline. He tied the lace of the shirt's opening and looked back into the mirror. He looked... sort of.... presentable. 

Geralt flashed a grin. 

No. That looked like he was insane. 

He tried another grin. 

Still bad. Fuck. How did this work again? 

lastly, he gave a deadpan smirk. 

Ah. That was, ok, at best. Fuck it. 

He would give Jaskier a smirk. 

Shaking his arms and torso loose, Geralt walked over to the Leather bags he had brought with him and pulled one of their contents out. He set the bags worth of contents on the bed neatly. Jaskier would thank him later. Everything ready, including himself Geralt, walked out of Jaskier's room and made his way out of the inn and towards the tavern. 

*********************** 

The tavern was packed with the townsfolk. Everyone and their mother had shown up at the behest that this would be a good performance. When Jaskier had first gotten to the tavern he had played fan favorites, high tempo songs to get the crowd engaged. Overtime his melodies had strayed from his usual set and into the new collection of songs that he had taken so long to compose. Throughout the performance, Jaskier had noticed that his newfound friend Mary-Anne, and her husband was missing. Jaskier was saddened that she hadn't shown, that was until she did. She had made her way through the crowd to a seat Jaskier had put close to him for her. He gave her a warm smile between sets. She looked as if she had been crying. Had her husband said something to her? Had he hurt her? Jaskier would find out after his performances were over, as she had no real urgency to her expression. 

*********************** 

Jaskier began his last prepared song of the night. 

"When I close my eyes will I know you're there?" 

"Will it tear me down when you've gone away?" 

"Out of all the things that I've felt every day." 

"I never knew this, never without you." 

"From where I stand you would always be," 

"The better part of me," 

"Stoic pieces that I'm hid underneath," 

"Through years I'd hang on a wall for you," 

"While you are so carefully disguised, we're hoping," 

"We would all but die and start anew." 

"Hidden out of sight you can hear them call your name out loud" 

"Running out of time as they count it all the way down," 

"You're headed for the night, it's another time of day up here," 

"You open your eyes, I'll still be here." 

"In the darkest nights you were haunting me," 

"Like a moon kept tide you were calmly pacing in and out of view," 

"And heavens know I've tried to think how lonely life would be," 

"Here without you." 

*********************** 

The pendant around Jaskiers neck lifted off his chest and tugged forward slightly. 

Jaskier noticed this mid-song and looked at where it was pointing. 

That's when Jaskier saw him, 

Ashen mane, 

amber eyes, 

marks and scars 

brooding, 

Beautiful, 

Witcher. 

Geralt. 

*********************** 

Geralt was leaning back against the wall in a dark corner, trying and failing to remain hidden. 

Geralt gave him a smirk. 

Jaskier choked on his words and trailed off. 

The crowd leaned in towards Jaskier. Wondering what was going on. Why had Jaskier's beautiful singing stopped? 

Jaskier looked at Mary-Anne. 

Mary-Anne Smiled back a little surprised, but knowingly. She didn't need to turn around she could see it in Jaskiers eyes. 

Jaskier felt tears well up in his eyes, he fell to his knees. 

His voice took a moment and then found the right tune. 

*********************** 

"let it my heart fall," 

"And as it fell, you rose to claim it" 

"It was dark and I was over" 

"My lungs, they're strong," 

"But my knees are far too weak," 

"To stand in your arms," 

"Without falling to your feet" 

"But there's a side to you," 

"That I never knew, never knew," 

"All the things you'd say," 

"They were never true, never true," 

"When I lay with you," 

I" could stay there," 

"Close my eyes," 

"Feel you here forever," 

"You and me together Nothing gets better." 

*********************** 

Geralt shoved off the wall and began his slow pace towards Jaskier through the crowd. Gently sliding past people like a ghost. Nobody from the crowd seemed to be paying the Witcher any mind as they were too focused on Jaskier. 

*********************** 

"I've seen the world, done it all," 

"Had my cake now," 

"Diamonds, brilliant," 

"Hot summer nights, mid-July," 

"When you and I were forever wild," 

"The crazy days, city lights," 

"The way you'd play with me like a child." 

"I've seen the world, lit it up," 

"As my stage now," 

"Channeling angels in a new age now," 

"Hot summer days," 

"And all the ways, I got to know," 

"Your pretty face and electric soul." 

*********************** 

Geralt was now in front of Jaskier, Standing there looking down on the glistening bard. 

Was it because he was sweating in that outfit, or was he simply angelic? 

Geralt extended his hand and pulled the bard up to standing height. 

*********************** 

"Will you still love me," 

"When I'm no longer young and beautiful?" 

"Will you still love me," 

"When I've got nothing but my aching soul?" 

"I know you will, I know you will" 

"I know that you will," 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" 

*********************** 

Jaskier dropped his lute to the floor 

Jaskier stepped up on top of Geralts boots. 

both their eyes meeting. 

His arms wrapping around Geralt's neck. 

*********************** 

"Will you still love me," 

"When I'm no longer young and beautiful?" 

"Will you still love me," 

"When I've got nothing but my aching soul?" 

"I know you will, I know you will" 

"I know that you will," 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?" 

*********************** 

Geralt leaned in and kissed Jaskier 

*********************** 

The whole room spun around them, 

time slowed, 

the tavern erupted, 

exploded in stars, 

Beautiful white stars, 

shining, 

reflecting, 

illustrious depth, 

perfect, 

rained down on Jaskier and Geralt as they deepened their kiss. 

*********************** 

Of course, what Geralt and Jaskier would never notice was it wasn't really stars. The moment they had kissed the tavern had erupted in a frenzy of cheers and hollers; people's ale being shaken from their tankards as every abled person cheered. This night would go down as one of the most profitable and most revered nights the tavern would see in its lifetime. Not only had Mary-Anne convinced her husband to invite almost everyone in the small village, but when everyone had drunk enough ale the tavern owner had cut drinks by half to allow for more people to join in on the festivities. This was the perfect beginning to spring, hell, probably the perfect beginning to the year as far as anyone and everyone there was concerned. 

*********************** 

Geralt, still with Jaskier on his boots has begun to trudge backward. Still kissing, taking the bards tongue into his mouth, hungrily grunting. Moving his hands over Jaskiers slender and taught frame pulling the bard into himself, as if he could pull hard enough and merge the pair. At some point, Geralt had opened his eyes to find not only had they moved backward, but that he and Jaskier had managed to make it outside the tavern and into the moonlight street. 

"Fuck, Geralt..." 

More kissing ensued. 

Jaskier bit Geralts bottom lip. 

Geralt growled loudly with pleasure. 

He shuffled back further until his back was pressed against the Inns wall. 

He turned around and slammed Jaskier into the wall, Jaskiers head fell back with a soft moan. 

Geralt trailed his kisses from Jaskiers now red mouth to his neck. Sucking deeply, he was going to mark Jaskier. 

Hard. 

Little noises of pleasure erupted from Jaskier as he fidgeted around under Geralt's strong grasp. 

Geralt began to nip at Jaskiers skin. This drove Jaskier to visceral guttural noises he didn't know the bard could make with that pretty singing voice. 

Geralt finally, breathing heavily, nipped at Jaskiers earlobe and heavily grunted, 

"Upstairs..." 

Nipping again at Jaskiers earlobe. 

Jaskier nearly collapsing 

"Gifts for... you." 

Jaskier opened his eyes and smiled. 

"Oh and this isn't the gift of a lifetime?" 

"Shut it Jas" 

Geralt licked along the line of Jaskiers jaw. 

"You might like these gifts more." 

Jaskier shuddered. 

*********************** 

By the time Geralt and Jaskier had entered the unlocked room, 

(Wonder whose fault the shattered lock is....) 

Jaskier was already pretty much half undressed and panting. 

Geralt while still fully clothed had the aforementioned Jaskier in his arms. 

"Geralt.." Jaskier panted. 

"I want you to..." 

Geralt set the bard down on his feet. 

"Just wait Jaskier." 

"look what I got you." 

Geralt walked over to the bed to show Jaskier the gifts he had moments ago mentioned. 

Jaskier followed and nearly fainted from what he saw. 

On the bed sat four different, complete sets of slim nobleman's ware. 

Jacket, tunic, belt, trousers, undergarments, socks, and shoes. 

Of course, these were no normal outfits, there were made from the finest leathers and suedes. each outfit looked to be at least a few weeks labor. On top of that, each outfit was a different combination of colors. 

Berry red and grey 

Bright purple and teal 

Dandelion yellow and orange 

Solid black 

and 

Baby blue and silver 

Jaskier's complete attention went from face sucking Geralt straight to seeing how the outfits measured upon his body. 

Jaskier had one pair of everything on, mind you a different color too. 

"Ha-ha!" Jaskier laughed twirling round in the mismatched outfit. 

Geralt gave a small chuckle and a slight smirk. As much as Jaskier drained him of his energy, he did like seeing the bard like this. Not all the terrible colors, but happy. 

Jaskier kept spinning until he spun into Geralt's arms. Jaskier giggled as Geralt's strong arms scooped him up. 

"Oh, Geralt I love you for this!" Jaskier again deeply kissed Geralt. 

Geralt mumbled something into the bard's mouth. 

"mmmmnmphhmmph" 

"What was that Geralt? You love me too?" Jaskier grinned. 

Geralt tossed the bard onto the bed. 

"ha-ha, ah ahem." Geralt managed to say at last. 

"I have one other gift too." 

Geralt lifted the other leather bag he had brought in earlier. 

He dumped the contents onto the bed next to Jaskier. 

It was the identical outfit Geralt wore while traveling, except it was a dark green trimmed in fine golden piping on the edges. Subtly embossed was a wolf howling. It had been fitted for someone as small as Jaskier. 

"I can't have you scampering around wearing anything a bard would wear. Not only do you always give our position away, to anything with eyes, but at least with this stuff you can get roughed up and I'll know you're ok. Or more so than normal. Geralt rolled his eyes and smiled fondly. Also, I had the outfit embossed with a wolf so people know you're mine. 

Jaskier bit his lip seductively and was about to Fein being offended when a portal opened in front of the bed and a note fell through. 

It read: Kaer Morhen, Now. 

the pair already knew who the letter was from and knew they couldn't wait a minute longer before packing. 

Jaskier groaned and rolled off the bed onto his feet. 

Geralt Groaned and began shoving some of Jaskiers gifts back into the leather bags they had come in. Jaskier stomped his feet a bit, but he too had begun to change into the new set of traveling clothes Geralt had given him. 

*********************** 

Once packed up, Geralt left to retrieve roach, which meant Jaskier was alone standing at the front of the inn waiting for him. 

Mary-Anne had come back from the tavern by then, assuming the boys had enough "alone time." She was shocked to see Jaskier outside with his arms crossed pouting. 

"He didn't reject you, did he?" She asked abhorred. 

"What? No, Worse." Jaskier said grumpily. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah his Ex, came calling" Jaskier spat. 

"What?! Who would come calling at this time of night?" 

"I don't know, she's crazy, but She calls, we go," Jaskier said flailing his arms around. 

"What?!" Mary-Anne was extremely confused. 

Geralt came racing up on Roach, siding to a halt with a yank of the reigns. 

Geralt ruffled Jaskiers hair before pulling the bard up onto, Roach, along with all their bags. 

"Thanks for humoring him, he needed it." Geralt said to Mary-Anne. 

Jaskier sitting in front of Geralt smiled and nuzzled his head into Geralt's chest. 

"Please take this as a token of our thanks." Geralt said as he tossed her two very full coin bags. 

"It should be enough to keep the inn up and running as well as help refill some of your savings. Geralt adjusted the happily seated Jaskier. 

"Oh yes thank you so much, Mary-Anne!" Jaskier was high on the thought of Geralt and him kissing and would not open his eyes or lift his head from Geralt's chest. 

"Oh, you boys are just the sweetest things!" Mary-Anne chirped. 

"I don't know what the hurry is about, but you will always have a place in my inn and this town!" she looked at Geralt with an intimidating glare. 

"If you break that boy's heart, so help me, Witcher," she said harshly, before smiling again. 

"Don't worry, he's never getting away from me." Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier's waist. 

"Well get going, boys! I can see you're in a hurry!" She smiled and waved. 

Geralt nodded in thanks again, yanked on Roaches reigns and took off. 

Mary-Anne watched the boys and Roach ride off until they were no longer visible in the night. She lugged the two heavy coin purses inside and sighed. She had enjoyed Jaskier's company. He had been a wonderful guest. She would miss him for sure but knew they would return someday soon. 

*********************** 

So, with Jaskier in front of him, snuggled into the Witchers embrace, Geralt steered roach towards Kaer Morhen. He knew Jaskier would be happier in front of him than behind. and with Jaskier in front of him, the bard was his and only his. Nobody could take Jaskier from him now. Jaskier had kissed him. and NOTHING would ever be the same, hoof clops echoing around them as they made their way away.


End file.
